A savior of Queen Anne
by Wolves12
Summary: What if on the day, the men accused of adultry with Queen Anne, something happened. Someone from another Kingdom came to save Anne and the men's life. Will King Henry hear this person out or will Anne and the men die like they died in history? (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Anne Boleyn, Queen of England was sitting in the Tower, she was charged with treason against the King. Five other men will die with her, claimed to be her _lovers._ But Anne had done no crime, King Henry just wanted her dead because she only gave him a daughter. Elizabeth, her precious Elizabeth. Her own daughter will be declared a bastard, for her marriage to the King was invalided.

Today was the execution of the five men. The six men accused were, Sir Francis Weston, Henry Norris, William Brereton, Mark Smeaton and even her own brother, George Boleyn. The first of the men to be executed was Mark Smeaton, and Anne had to watch it all.

The axe, which will behead Mark, was getting ready. Anne watched outside a window, silent tears making its way down her face. The something happened outside. Out appeared about 50 horses, with a rider upon them. One rider, a knight dismounted the horse. He walked down to the executioner and his axe. Mark's head was on the block, but he lifted his head, to see what caused the dealy.

The knight spoke loud and clear "You will release the accused men and Queen Anne. Then if you could show me and my knights where the King is. The men and the Queen will come with."

One of the guards walked his way to the knight his sword drawn. The knight held up his hand. "I do not wish to harm anyone I just have a message to the King, before anyone dies here today."

The guard was forced to stand down, knowing he and the rest of the few guards could not disarm 50 people. Quickly someone went to fetch Anne and the rest if the men, they were free, for now.

King Henry was sitting waiting for this knight who as a messenger said, wanted to speak to him. King Henry was not pleased. One he did not have a few weeks notice, and second, the knight was bring the _whore_ and her _lovers._ Why? Henry did not know.

King Henry did not have to wait long, soon the knight, with the few companions and the traitors were here. The knight spoke, not him but to one of his companions. "Find a room to have these men wait there. I only want myself, the King and Queen Anne to be here. I will call everyone when I am done speaking to them."

King Henry wanted to object but he did not know how to, instead he asked, "Who are you?"

The knight pulled off his helmet. But he was not a he, she was a woman. "I am Queen Everline, a Queen of a Kingdom most do not know of. Only my neighbors know who I am and the customs of my land."

"Does your King know where you are?" Questioned King Henry.

Queen Everline "Yes he does, but it's not of his business where I am."

King Henry gave her a questioning look.

"Where I come from, woman are more prized than men. Baby girls are more expected them boys are. They take over their parents incomes and states. It's the men's job to provide a female heir. I am proud to say that I have 9 heirs. Five of them are girls and four are boys. My oldest is Princess Susan and Prince Carter, they are twins, 16. Then I have a 15 year old daughter, Eliza. Nine year old triplets; Princess Faith, Princess Isabella, and Princess Monika. Then two five year old boys, Princes Charles and Edward and then a year old son, Prince Henry."

Henry was shocked, not only that where this Queen came from, woman ruled but she had nine living heirs. Five of them girls which other countries may not want, but FOUR sons, which any ruler would be happy to have, much like himself.

"How is this possible?"

"We have a special medicine that helps the mother and child live during childbirth. And we also have a special medicine that allows woman to have children till the day they die."

Henry wanted to ask more but he needed to know why she was here. So he did.

Queen Everline explained "After I heard Queen Anne's case, I wanted to find out if these accusations were correct. So I had someone gather the same 'evidence' as your Cordial Cromwell collect, I also had someone follow and keep track of Queen Anne, for her _perseverance_ made me interested. After I went through everything, I found out she and the men accused were innocent. So I will place _my_ evidence in a trial. If you do not see reason, then I will take Queen Anne and the men to my Kingdom were they will live in peace."

"But I need sons. Jane…" his voice trailed off. Anne who had not said a word, flinched at this.

"Don't worry I have some _evidence_ against her and her family. I will provide it in a trial, a _fair_ trial."

Henry only nodded his head, sure he will let this though. He will attended and his trusted friends. Anyone this Queen wanted to question. What's the harm, he knows the truth, even if this Queen says its wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

King Henry sat down and around him were Cromwell, Charles Brandon, Norfolk, Thomas Seymour and Edward Seymour. Queen Everline was standing across King Henry documents in hand ready to prove Queen Anne innocence. Anne was sitting next to her, and a few of Queen Everline's closet friends were with her.

A speaker, a servant, spoke out. "Queen Everline hear to provide her evidence of the innocence of Anne Boleyn."

Queen Everline looked at King Henry and he waved his hand showing that she could begin. She nodded and spoke "First I will like to question Master Cromwell."

Cromwell slowly got up at sat at where he was to be questioned. Everline walked over to him "Master Crowell you were the one to determine if Queen Anne was innocent or guilty?"

Cromwell nodded his head "Yes"

"So what were you trying to prove specifically. that she was innocent or were you trying to prove she was guilty?"

Cromwell faltered for a moment, "I was..I was only trying to find out the truth, that is all."

"Then why is your evidence false? From what my sources gathered by following Queen Anne, the dates you got were false." Queen Everline spoke calmly.

Cromwell could not think of any response so she continued on. "So you provided false evidence, in order to declare Queen Anne guilty?"

"I..I..yes."

King Henry face grew angry, Cromwell _lied_ to him! He looked Cromwell straight in the face "So Anne, my Queen, was innocent and you never told me?"

Cromwell looked as he wanted to run "Yes, she was innocent of any crime."

"Then why did you _lie_?" King Henry questioned.

"She was a threat...a threat to my power."

King Henry was about to murder Cromwell "I am sorry your Majesty, I just-"

Queen Everline yelled "Shut up you swine. You have no right to talk right now! You may not be my subject but trust me if you were you would be hanging my your feet. People of my Kingdoms would be _disgusted_ in a man like you. They would ask for you death in the most horrible way you could imagine. So you better hold your tongue."

King Henry did not argue this. He was beyond angry. "Master Cromwell you are to be sent to the tower, I will figure out your death warrant later."

King Henry walked to Anne, she was happy but sad at the same time. Henry believed her to be innocent, as she was, but she knew he would not keep her as his wife. She was right when he had said "Anne I am truly sorry of what you went though. There is still part of you in my heart but I can not take you back as my wife. I have fallen in love with Jane and she will give me sons, as you did not. So I am annulling our marriage."

Anne wanted to speak for herself but Everline spoke for her "You may be King of this Kingdom but you are a fool. You think, even if they hate her, your people will stand you trying annual your marriage after you found her innocent? No, you will take her as your wife again."

"But I need sons, Jane.."

"Oh you want to marry Mistress Seymour. Well her and her family have some secrets I have to share."

"My sweet Jane will never do something wrong."

"Yes, yes she will and I will prove it." Everline called out "Bring Mistress Seymour here. I have to question her and her brothers."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane Seymour was sitting down on the chair provided her two brothers were only either side of her. She was scared, she was summoned to a trial. She had learned that Anne Boleyn was innocent, but that was not what scared her, no. The King still loved her, and maybe he would still marry her. No she was scared because Queen Everline, a Queen from another Kingdom no one knew about, said she had some secrets about her and her family. This scared her, because yes her family did have some secrets that if the King found out, he might order their deaths. With every hope she possessed in her body, she hope that King Henry did not believe a word this Queen said.

Queen Eveline calmly spoke "I will first question the Seymour brothers, and please do not lie to me when I ask the questions." Both Edward and Thomas reluctantly nodded their heads, they knew they could not lie.

"Master Seymours, do u like the Queen?"

"No" Thomas said with no falter.

"What about you Edward Seymour?"

"No Madame I do not like her."

"Why, may I ask, why do you two not like her?"

"She stole the late Queen Katherine's place as Queen and made the King declare Princess Mary a bastard." Thomas spoke.

King Henry grew angry. Do they always call Katherine the late Queen and Mary a princess? Oh Jane, he thought, do you think the same way as your brothers?

"Would you ever try to harm Queen Anne or one of her offspring?"

Edward stammered "I..I..we.."

"SPEAK!" Henry yelled, who was getting angrier and angrier at the two Seymour brothers

"Yes..we have before…"

Henry raged "HOW!?"

"We tried to murder, the bastard Lady Elizabeth and the whore, Lady Anne, and...we had poisoned the little bastard boy, the one still in Lady Anne's womb, it made her miscarry." Thomas spoke so bluntly, he did not care. He was speaking the truth.

King Henry spoke calmly at first "One my wife, QUEEN Anne is no whore. Second it's PRINCESS Elizabeth, and she is no bastard and three, I WILL DESTROY YOU THOMAS AND EDWARD SEYMOUR! YOU WILL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH! YOU KILLED MY BOY! MY SON, MY PRINCE. YOU WILL REGRET YOU EVER DID THIS!" King Henry's words were so loud, it almost scared everyone.

Anne was crying, her son was murdered, but the Seymours, her son could be with her now, she would of been happier. But they took him away. Seeing her distress, Henry walked over to her. For a moment he did not care for Jane, he hated the Seymours at this time. She may be innocent, but her brother were not.

"Shh Anne, sweetheart please. They will be punished, they will die for their crimes, please don't cry."

Anne held onto Henry, at this moment she forgot all the pains he caused her, she just needed someone to hold. Henry turned to one if his guards

"Arrest Thomas and Edward Seymour, for murder of my unborn Prince and treason against their King."

Then he turned to Queen Everline "Did you need to question Mistress Seymour as well?"

"Yes I do, she to had lied to you." King Henry turned and glared at Jane Seymour, if she did any wrong to him, she will pay just like her brothers will.

"Then go, ask. Show me any secrets of Mistress Seymour."


	4. Chapter 4

Jane was scared, her brothers were just sent away to the tower and she feared that she may be next. Queen Everline walked over to her a smiled.

"Now Mistress Seymour I am going to ask you a few questions, do not lie to me, answer each question truthfully."

Jane nodded her head, she knew there was no point in lying, after what her brother's did was discovered, she knew the King would never favor the Seymour family again.

"Now, I have to ask you. Did you have any part of the murder of the unborn Prince or the attempt in murder of Queen Anne and Princess Elizabeth."

"No, I would never hurt anyone even if they done wrong to so many people." Jane said truthfully.

"Did you know of you brother's plans and the involvement of the death of the Prince?"

Jane told the truth once more "No, they never told me anything like that."

Queen Everline looked at Jane "Did you want to replace Queen Anne so you could be Queen?"

"I..yes, part of me did want to be Queen. But who wouldn't?"

Everline choose not to bother with that question. How stupid is this girl, does she know the trouble of be Queen? Even if in this Kingdom, men rule? Apparently she does not.

"Did you ever love the King? Or did you just want to be Queen?"

"I didn't love the King after first...no. It was my family's plan to make the King love me, and maybe make me his wife and Queen. But you have to believe, I love him so much, please, not at first, but now I do!"

King Henry was once again angry "Tell me more of this treacherous plan of your family." He almost half-yelled.

"My family saw your...failing marriage of the La.." Jane stopped for a moment, calling Anne the Lady Anne would no doubt make the King more angry. "Of the Queen, so the wanted to have me, make you fall in love with me. Holding on to my virtue as, the Queen once did. They were sure you would annul your marriage with the Queen, in order to marry me."

Henry wanted to scream, and strangle this..this lying whore. But he quietly seethed "You viperous lying whore! You bewitched me and was the cause of the pain of my Anne, you and your treacherous family will all be sent to the block. There will be no more of the Seymours. But for my past friendship, and that is all it was, you will be sent to a nunnery, where you will live the rest of your days."

Jane could not keep the tears that kept falling from her eyes at bay, she truly did love the King, but his love could be quickly washed away, like it quickly came. Guards took her away, and soon they will take her family as well. Why did she, who did the same as Anne, have a different outcome? Why was bad luck always on her side?

Once Jane was taken awa Queen Everline turned and looked at King Henry and Queen Anne. "Since Anne's name has been cleared and everyone who did wrong, taken care of I must take my leave. My own Kingdom needs me."

Anne, who never said anything since all of this happened asked "Won't you stay? For a little while?"

Queen Everline walked over to Anne "I may of not met you, but your courage made me want to find out about you. You and I both know, the treatment of both the late Queen and her daughter Mary was unjust, and I hope you amend that. But still ever since I heard of you, I hope all good things came to you. Plus my Kingdom is not far away. I shall write letters, and may visit a few times a year, I could bring my children, who are able to come, and my husband whenever I do. If that's ok will King Henry." Everline turned to Henry.

King Henry nodded and smiled "Yes, you did great help to my Kingdom and to my wife. You are always welcomed."

"Now I must go, me and my company will leave bye night, farewell." And with those words Queen Everline was off.

 ** _Ok so two questions: should I continue this story? If yes I need help to add more plot. Second, if I do write more should I add Everline's p.o.v in it? Like every other chapter or in some of the chapters! Thx! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the other chapters as well!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok so I decided to write more, sorry that I haven't wrote in a long time, and it seems like you guys like my story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Everline's country is named after a country I made up in one of my stories on wattpad!_

 **Kingdom Eaghton normal P.O.V**

Everline got out of the carriage after the long journey from England. She smiled to herself she had done well. Now to share the good news to her family, who wanted Anne Boleyn Queen of England, as much as she did. When she walked into her place she called a page over.

"Send for my husband and my children." The page nodded and left."

So came in King William followed by Princess Susan and Prince Carter, who as twins walked side by side. Then came Princess Eliza, who held Prince Henry. After her, came the triplets Princesses Faith, Isabella, and Monika. After them came Princes Charles and Edward, who tried to stay a regal as any five-year-olds could manage.

When they came in, Queen Everline walked to King William and the embraced, missing each other. Then she let go and opened her arms to her children, hugging each.

"Oh how I missed each of you, now before I tell you what happened in England, tell me, what has happened here while I was gone?"

Princess Susan decided to explain things. "Me and Prince Carter has been doing our lessons and we been planning my move to Drayon Castle so I can start my training in becoming Queen. As my twin, we wanted to ask if Carter could join me"

Queen Everline smiled "That is a wonderful idea, you two were always very close. Anything else?"

"Princess Eliza has been doing well in her studies and is now learning French. The triplets birthdays is coming close and we are getting plans ready. Prince Charles and Prince Edward will be getting a new governess and a tutor. And Prince Henry will be going to Charleston with the triplets, Charles and Edward in two weeks, since they are not old enough to stay in court. Eliza will stay here and Carter and I will be leaving court to Drayon in about three weeks."

Queen Everline nodded "Good. But there will be a change of plans. I will write a letter to Queen Anne, who I am glad to say, is staying Queen. And I will ask them if it will be ok to visit them in a week. Everyone, will come except Susan and Carter. You two will stay here with the council to rule while me, your father and your siblings visit. Then when we get back, you and Carter will leave here, two days later, and go to England. While you're gone the triplets, Charles, Edward and Henry will leave for Charleston and Eliza will be here. A week after you return, you and your brother will leave for Drayon."

The two twins nodded, eager to rule with the council. And then Everline wrote the letter to explain this to Queen Anne then turned to her children and husband and explained what happened on her trip.

 **England normal P.O.V**

Queen Anne and King Henry were sitting in the Queen' chambers talking about what happened to Anne. Henry was trying to show how very sorry he was and trying to make up for it. They were both trying to get to know each other again. Princess Elizabeth was sitting with them, on her mother's lap, after Anne sent for her.

Their discussion was interpreted when a page was announced. Anne let him in, and he came with a letter. It was given to her and she opened it and read quietly.

 _ **Dear Queen Anne,**_

 _ **I hope things are well for you, and you are enjoying your status as Queen once again. And I hope you will give your King an heir so all will be well. I have a potion that helps with that kind of stuff, as I explained with my nine heirs. If you drink it before you have a intercourse, a child shall be given. But I must warn you, its not always given. You may not get a child and you may not have a son. But you can always try. I also have another potion that will make you look young and bare children till the day you die, which I explained to your King. I will bring some bottles of each when I come and visit.**_

 _ **That's what I wanted to ask of you. If its ok, me and my husband and seven of my children will come in about a week and stay for a week. My eldest Princess Susan and Princes Carter will stay, and help with the country. But, also if it's ok with you and your husband, two days after we come home, my two eldest will come a visit for a week.**_

 _ **I hope that you allow us to visit. See you soon, if you decide yes!**_

 _ **Queen Everline of Eaghton**_

Anne finished reading and King Henry asked what that was all about. She handed him the letter. "Well if its ok with you, write and letter and we have to get ready for Queen Everline and her family."

Queen Anne smiled and wrote her response, saying she could come, then she gave the letter to the page to send it to Queen Everline.

Anne turned to her husband, sent Elizabeth's governess to take sleeping Elizabeth to bed. Then send spoke "We should have Mary here, she is your child and Queen Everline will love to see her. And she must miss you so much, and I wish to know her better."

Henry thought and looked at her "You sure? What if she tries to ruin the visit?"

"I don't think she will. Her place is here, at court. And she is 18, in need of a marriage."

"Alright. You are right, she is my daughter and she needs a husband, to start a family. I will send Charles to get her."

Anne looked down, then back to her husband's eyes "Didn't Brandon try to get me killed."

"He did..at first. But he also didn't believe that you slept with that many men. And he didn't think you would sleep with your own brother."

Anne nodded "Then ask him to get the Lady Mary. She is needed here."


	6. Chapter 6

_**England**_

Anne and Henry were preparing for Queen Everline and her family's visit. They had much to do. Not only did they have to have rooms set for the two Monarch (and they personal attendants and few trusted advisors) but also their Seven children. It was a lot to deal with, but they managed through.

Anne was excited for the visit. Everline, and Anne didn't mention this to Henry, will be bringing two of the herbs that help with births. The one will help with boys (Henry is still in his ways of have sons, but doesn't pressure her) and keeping a healthy child. And the other will make sure she will be able to have children till she dies and it will help getting pregnant faster. She couldn't wait. Plus she is excited to meet Everline's children.

 _ **Everline's Visit (Two weeks later)**_

Mary Tudor was back in court. It's been awhile since she has seen it, or stepped foot in it. She would not be a Princess or getting a royal marriage but her father is looking for a husband. She finally signed the Oath. Her heart sunk at the thought. But her father was treating her more better, even asking if she would like to play music for her. And one thought that never left her was _This all happened, her being welcomed back, her father finding her a husband, because of Anne Boleyn._ Now Mary doesn't think she would forgive her, or become Anne's friend. But she didn't hate her.

Mary entered her new rooms. Which was beautiful, and all her worries left her when she fell asleep on her bed.

 _ **With the King**_

"So Charles is Mary settled?" Asked Henry

"Yes, she arrived an hour ago."

"That's good. You know Anne, she told me Mary needs to have a husband, she is already 18. But I don't know who to marry her off to."

"You will make the best choice for her."

Henry nodded "Yeah. I need to think, I will call you back if I need your advice."

Charles bowed and left Henry to think.

 _ **The Great Hall**_

Queen Everline and her family were here. They were all taking care of, and now enjoying a meal with only Anne, Henry and Elizabeth.

"If you may, Everline, would you introduce everyone." asked Anne.

Everline nodded. She started with the girl who had long black hair, green eyes and looked about 15. She stood at a 5'6 and was serious but also cheerful "This is my daughter, Princess Eliza. She is 15 and very bright."

Then she went to three girls who looked the same. They took after their mother. Red flowing hair and blue eyes. They were all about 4'3 and looked young. "These are my triplets Princess Faith, Princess Isabella, and Princess Monika. They are all nine."

"My son one year old son Henry is in the nursery but these are my twins Prince Charles and Edward. They are five." She indicated to the two boys. They had black curly hair and were like any five year old children, but behaved a little better.

Then she smiled at her husband "And this is my husband King William." He was standing at a 6'8 and had black hair and green eyes.

Henry smiled and so did Anne. "This is my daughter Elizabeth. She is three and is already doing well in her studies. You know she close to the age of Prince Charles and Edward. Also Henry. If Grace would rather wait for a prince so his daughter could marry. I would propose a marriage between Elizabeth and one of your sons."

"That is a great idea. Me and my husband would have to talk on who would be better. Though traditionally, in my country, one of my sons will have to go to your country. If that is alright will you, that your daughter stays. I will be sad that one of my children leave. But as Queen, I could always visit if you allowed it."

"I think Elizabeth staying is wonderful. Anne and I would be happy. And I know Elizabeth will be to. " Anne smiled and nodded, happy that this might happen, and she wouldn't have to lose her daughter. She may favour France, but and alliance can come when she has a son.

 _ **So that's done, I know it's short. But I hope you like it. So two questions, who should Elizabeth be promised to and who should Mary's husband be. This is a chance for you to help. You don't have to, and if no one offers anything I will think. Just if you want to help, thanks! Anyways I hope you liked it and I will try to write another chapter soon.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	7. AN

I don't really like doing these but I am. I know you guys want an update and I will try, but its been crazy for me lately. This story is not abandoned I promise just slow. I am sorry for the wait, I will try to update soon. So sorry for this, its probably not the update u wanted.

Anyways I will try, I promise!


	8. Chapter 7

**_So I am back, sorry for the wait, but I hope you like this chapter. I have a nice surprise for you readers, and I hope you like it :)_**

The week had passed quickly and it was time for Queen Everline's family to leave. Her two eldest are already on there way, and should be here in a couple of days. It was upsetting for them to leave, but this visit did bring some good news. First, a marriage was planned between three year old Elizabeth and Everline's one year old son, Henry.

The second good news was Anne was pregnant. If its a boy, there will be a marriage arranged with the King of France's new daughter. If its a girl, then there would be a marriage arranged with either Spain or Germany.

Anne Boylen was finally happy again. She was alive, Henry loves her again. She gets to still see Elizabeth and another child was coming.

After Everline's family left, Anne went on to plan Princess Susan and Prince Carter's visit. They were twins, sixteen and as Anne heard, they were very close. Anne was told they were about 5'11 and they had light red hair with grey eyes. No one in Everline's family had grey eyes for a long time. It's a gift to have them in her family.

After a day and a half of planning, everything was ready.

 _ **The arrival of the twins**_

The twins were finally here, and they were settling in right now. Tonight Henry, Anne and the twins will have dinner and talk. After Prince Carter was done settling in, he was going to check with his sister, but accidentally hit into someone.

When he looked up he saw a very beautiful girl. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't me to" she said. Her voice was like a melody. He almost got lost in it.

Prince Carter got to his senses and quickly said "No it was my fault. Do not worry. What's your name. My name is Carter"

"Mary Tudor. And I know who you are, my father told me of your visit."

"Your King Henry's first child." Mary nodded "Wow, you are very beautiful" Mary blushed at this.

"There are many women who are far more beautiful and fair."

Carter smiled "But I find you more beautiful and fair then all the rest." He couldn't help but give Mary his charm.

Mary blushed again. "I should go, goodbye Prince Carter.'

"Just call me Carter."

When Mary left, Prince Carter started thinking. His mother and father wanted him to be happy, so he was allowed to marry anyone he chooses. Even if the women was declared a bastard. So, Carter decided he wanted to marry King Henry's eldest daughter. If he allowed it of course.

Carter ran to the room he was staying at, and wrote his mother a short letter.

 _Dear mother,_

 _I wish to marry the Lady Mary. You said I could marry whoever I wish, so I see no problem with this. But still I must ask, I will also be asking King Henry. I really hope I am allowed. I wish to get to know this beauty._

 _Love,_

 _Your son, Prince Carter_

Carter sent the message. Now he just have to ask King Henry's permission.

 _ **Dinner**_

Everyone ate and drank, and know was a good time for Carter to ask. "May I ask you a question, King Henry?"

"Yes, you can ask me anything."

"Well I recently ran into your daughter Mary. And may I say, she truly is a beautiful women."

Anne smiled, hoping that this was leading to what she thought it was. Henry nodded his head "Yes she is. What may I ask, is this leading to?"

"Well I was hoping, that I would be able to get to know your daughter. And eventually marry her."

Before Henry could answer, Anne quickly said "Yes, that's a wonderful idea. You seem like you would be a perfect match. If your mother approves of it."

Henry looked at Anne "I agree he is a good choice for a husband, that I would ever be able to find Mary. But why are you for this marriage."

"Look, Mary will never be queen, but she should still get a good marriage. If she was still a Princess, she would already be married to Prince, she might even been a Queen already. Plus it will unite us to Everline's family even more. Especially if Elizabeth marries Henry."

"I guess you make a good point." He turned to Carter "If Mary agrees to this, and if your mother does as well, you get to know Mary. Then marry her."

Carter smiled "Thank you."

Susan turned to her brother and smiled "It's good you finally found someone you want to marry."

 _ **Well I hope you liked this chapter. I already know what Anne's child will be and the names, and also what Mary's answer will be as well as Everline's. Tell me what you think of this. And I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you, for your comment. You were one of the people, who love my story. I hope you enjoy this update.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I know you guys must hate me! I am sorry for not updating fast enough. I do try! Again I am sorry, and I will try updating more. I am glad you guys enjoy my story! Thanks for reading! Now let's begin…**_

Anne was three months with child, and it was torture. She was always sick and her back pained her. One good thing, was that Henry was be faithful. He slept beside her every night, and hasn't looked at another women. Anne still couldn't forgive him. She doesn't even know when she is ready to…

One of her ladies interrupted her thoughts. She told Anne that the Lady Mary was here. Anne almost forgot that she requested Mary to her. She dismissed her ladies and told Mary to come in.

Mary went into a low curtsey and rose when Anne told her to. Mary spoke in a quiet voice "You wanted to see me, ma'am?"

"Yes, your father asked me to tell you that, Prince Carter wishes to marry you. Would you like that?"

Mary's eyes brightened. She smiled "Yes, I would like that. But would it be ok if I live in Eaghton? Where Carter lives? I hear that him and his sister are close. I don't want to break them apart."

"If your father agrees to it, then yes you can."

Mary smiles once more and then Anne says she could leave. When she does, Anne heads to the King's chambers.

 **King's chambers**

"She wants to move to Prince Carter's county?"

"Yes, if you agree to it." Anne nodded her head.

"Is this really what she wants." Henry looks at Anne.

Anne nods her head again "Yes, she would miss England, and you, and the people. But she wants to make Carter happy. If he is happy. She will be to."

King Henry thought for a while. Then he agreed "If this is what Mary really wants, then I can't deny her. I caused so many troubles onto her. I have to give her this."

Ann shook her head "It's more my fault than yours."

Henry pulled Anne to him and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Anne."

She smiled and said that she loved him as well. "What about Elizabeth? Will she marry Prince Henry."

"Yes, it would be a good thing for Elizabeth. And I don't have to lose her."

Anne smiled and kissed him again "Now everything is settled for now."

 **Kingdom of Eaghton**

Two letter arrived to Queen Everline. One was from her son Carter, asking to marry the Lady Mary. Everline replied yes, and opened the second letter from King Henry. It read:

 _Dear Queen Everline,_

 _I am allowing my daughter, the Lady Mary to marry your son. She has asked if she could live in Eaghton with your son. I have also agreed to this. Also, Anne and I agree to have our daughter Elizabeth marry your son, Henry. If you agree to this, we can make plans to Eaghton and sign an agreement._

 _~King Henry of England~_

Queen Everline wrote a quick note

 _Dear King Henry,_

 _I will agree Mary to stay in my kingdom. I also agree to have my son and your daughter to marry. I look forward to our meeting in my county._

 _Queen Everline of Eaghton._

 **England: The Gardens.**

For once, in many years, Mary felt _truly_ happy. She look at her engagement ring, given to her by Prince Carter. She only knew him for a few days, but he made her so happy. Princess Susan is leaving this afternoon, but Prince Carter is staying. He wants to get to know Mary better. She couldn't help by smiling again. She was so happy.

She felt arms wrap around her, she turned and there was Carter. Mary felt her neck warm up, all the way to her face. She shouldn't be doing that, Carter would notice, and that would be an embarrassment to her.

Then Carter did something, that surprised her and her face warm up. He kissed her.

 _ **Sorry short chapter. But I hoped you enjoyed! If there are any mistakes pm plz! It was late and I kind of rushed it so this chapter might suck! Sorry if it does!**_


	10. Chapter 9

"Isabella! That is my dress! You stole it!" accused Faith.

"Liar! This is mine" huffed Isabella. She grabbed onto part of the dress and pulled.

Faith went to grab it "Stop! You will ruin it!"

Their arguing continued and it got louder and louder. A few minutes later, Queen Everline walked into their room with Monika in tow. "Monika has told me that two were arguing. That is not how Princesses your age should act." She frowned in disapproval. "Tomorrow is the day all three of you turn ten. Your sister Susan should arrive today, and I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Or we will cancel what is planned for tomorrow. Is that clear?"

All three nodded their heads. "Good. Now tell me what the argument was about."

Faith took hold of the dress and showed it to her mother. "Isabella stole my dress!"

"No! It's mine, she is lying"

Everline examined the dress "Actually this dress was given to Monika, who didn't want it anymore. She was planning to give it away to another little girl who wanted it."

Monika nodded in agreement "I tried explaining that. But you two was too far in your argument. Nothing I said stopped you."

"Now that it's settled, let's get ready for Susan."

 _ **Later**_

Susan held all of her siblings close, except for Eliza who held Henry. "Oh how I missed you all."

"Susan, where is Carter?" Asked Edward.

"He is in England right now, getting to know his fiancé. But in two weeks he will come back with her and England's royal family for the wedding."

"Carter is getting married" grinned Charles.

"Yes, and he is going to live here will us."

Everyone smiled at that. "I can't wait to see his fiancé" said Isabella.

"I bet she is beautiful." stated Faith.

"Also kind. Carter will want a kind wife." Monika added.

"I bet she will be that and more. I just hope she will love our family and our country." Replied Eliza.

All of the children nodded at that. They hoped for a wonder wife that Carter will marry. They want his happiness. But Susan was a bit scared. Will this marriage drive him and her apart. They were close siblings, he was her best friend. She wanted it to stay that way. Everline saw that something was bothering Susan, and offered to talk to her.

 _ **Susan's rooms**_

Everline took her daughter's hands "What is wrong my dear?"

"I am afraid of what will happen to the bond Carter and I have, once he gets married. He has always been my best friend, I can always trust him."

Everline held her close. "Then trust that no matter what happens, you two will always be close. You two are my first children, and you both are growing into wonderful and strong adults. You are both smart and caring, and your closeness to each other has grown. It is forever strong. Don't worry about tomorrow, think of what you two have today."

Susan smiled "Thanks. I just need to breathe for a moment."

Everline hugged her "It may seem like we are always busy, but me and your father will always be here for you"

Susan smiled "I know."

 _ **Outside**_

Eliza sighed as she walked back inside, it was getting late. But she needed to think. There has been so much going on. But as she went to go inside, a noise startled her, and she became curious. Foolishly she went to examine the noise. She sent all of her ladies and guards away for a hour.

"Hello? Show yourself, if there is anyone out there."

The sound of footsteps were heard "I am telling you now! I will scream for my guards." She tried to act as if they would hear her.

But no one would be able to hear her scream, as her mouth was covered by a piece of cloth.

 _ **AHHHHHHHH! I AM SO SORRY! Just been very busy! So what did you think? I just love bond between siblings. And Carter getting married! Should I introduce a love interest for Susan? I don't know, but I do know I left you at a cliffhanger! I am sorry! But it for something HUGE to the story! Who do you think took Eliza? And why? Try to guess! Till next time! (Hopefully soon! O.O)**_


End file.
